Canyouhearme.net
This webpage is correlated with Laura Sharpe, containing a transmission with morse code and an 'offline' signal called offline, linked to here. The morse code in the broadcast was deciphered by Garygmmxii and translates to "Is anyone out there? Can you hear me? Please help me." Changes in the Broadcast Please note any changes to the offline broadcast under this section. Original Transmission The broadcast first contained a blurry test pattern with the word "offline". Morse code could be heard in the backround. Players were unable to translate the code, but the translation was eventually provided by Garygmmxii. It read, "Is anyone out there? Can you hear me? Please help me." "Our Time Is Running Out" Transmission The broadcast was changed to a black screen, with the text "OUR TIME IS RUNNING OUT" in an unstable pattern. Something that seems to read "MIZ" or "MI2" flashes in the lower right corner at regular intervals. What little audio there is is fairly ominous, but does not seem to contain any hints. It may be worth noting that at the beginning (or perhaps the end) there is a sudden buildup of sound. i can help you This picture was hacked onto the site by Garygmmxii some time after the newspaper clipping and the photo. It is located directly beneath the transmission on the main page of canyouhearme.net. When clicked it will redirect to this website which is owned by the one who placed the image, Gary. The picture has now been made nearly transparent, but still exists beneath the broadcast. abandoned.html Shortly after the site's initial release an html page called abandoned.html was added to the site. It originally contained only a partial of a newspaper article. Parts are blacked or burned out, although it refers to Laura as Dr. Laura Sharpe. It also references a research project of Colorado Springs Science and Applications that was working on wormholes. Later on a Polaroid photo was added below the newspaper clipping. The image depicts what seems to be the blurry silhouette of a person and a swirl of bright light. The picture seems to be either old or frequently handled, as indicated by the scratches on the photo itself and the stains on the edges. Garygmmxii is the person shown in the photo. isr.html This page was discovered after the broadcast changed to the "OUR TIME IS RUNNING OUT" message. It was found when a player noted that when the text was corrupted during the broadcast, certains letters were unchanged. These letters were the "I" in "time", the "S" in "is", and the "R" in "running", as shown in the picture to the right. The page itself contains a download for "m12.wav". It also contains picture of a man sitting next to what looks to be a large speaker. The mans seems to be having a headache. There seem to be bars of some sort in the transparent portion of the picture. It was discovered that the sound file, when spectrographically analysed, reveals this reversed image. More information about this real, historic event can be found [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Majestic_12| here]. Category:Website Category:Website Category:Act One